1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene switching devices with an improved on-current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure. Graphene may replace some semiconductors in some electronic devices. Recently, worldwide studies about graphene have been conducted. In particular, graphene may be a zero gap semiconductor. To use graphene as a switching device, a band gap may need to be formed in graphene or a structure employing the graphene. A graphene device including the graphene may be the switching device.
When a graphene switching device is used as a diode, saturation may not occur during a forward bias application. Thus, it may be difficult to apply the graphene switching device to an analog circuit such as an amplifier if the diode does not have a maximum oscillation frequency due to a low output conductance. Meanwhile, although an output conductance may be good during a reverse bias application, since on-current is small, a transconductance may be reduced. Thus, a cut-off frequency may be low, which may make it difficult to apply the graphene switching device to a radio frequency (RF) circuit such as a low noise amplifier.